


Good Luck for What?

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: fnaf au, not sure there are any tags for this one lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: A chance meeting right before midnight.
Relationships: Joey Drew - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Good Luck for What?

**Author's Note:**

> magenta is halfusk's  
> joy (mentioned) is obscurelog's

Sometimes Johan just sat at the monitors, his eyes taking in nothing, just looking, not seeing. Those were the bad days. The days he showed up too early for work, getting anxious over nothing, silently staring at blank screens and freezing with anticipation for the clock to strike twelve for the day to begin. The days that he could not force himself to eat anything, the free pizza he took home from work being all he had in his small fridge, too repetitive to scarf down, not being able to afford proper ingredients or finding the energy to put something together. Those were the very same days when his throat felt raw, his vision blurry, his hands numb. Those days when he would bring in his headphones to work along with a bottle of hot tea, not caring if he lasted through the night - who would remember him? It was not as though the animatronics really  _ needed _ to be watched - they were a security system all on their own. Could anyone even tell him what exactly his job was for? He for sure could not. So, anyways, he sat, staring mindlessly and duly at a screen, wondering if that was the night he would be removed from duty, permanently, or if he would stagger out of the pizzeria and slam back into a cold bed, gripped by night terrors even in the early morning.

And it was only eleven twenty.

Johan leaned his head to rest on the table. What was he supposed to do for another forty minutes, wallow in anxiety as per usual?

A sound reached his sensitive ears, and his head rose quickly. 

Footsteps. 

Who in God's name would be here now? He flipped up the monitor to check, and his eyes widened as he recognized them.

He left his post to reach the person practically waltzing through the halls, and tapped his shoulder to gain his attention.

The slightly shorter man turned around with a steely look in his eyes, brows furrowing, ready to shout, but then he too recognized the man, and smiled.

“Ah, Johan,” he grinned, the man spoken to repressing a shiver. “Wasn’t quite expecting you yet. What time is it, eleven thirty?”

“Yes sir,” Johan replied with a small nod. His red eyes were looking directly into the other’s green. “Um. If I may ask you what you are doing here, at this hour, Mr. M-Magenta?”

“Checking on a little thing for Joy,” the owner grinned, turning back around, his back to Johan. “A birthday present, if you will. Wanna come along? Think of it as a sneak peek of sorts, heh.”

“Um, y-yes sir,” Johan bumbled over his words, stumbling over his feet. He did not  _ really  _ want to know, but curiosity would be the death of him. So he trudged after his boss, and peered around the corner of the door he went through. He took in the sight of the robot, and he froze up. It looked like… Joy. But… a rabbit? Chills ran up and down Johan’s spine. “Sir… if I can ask, wh-what’s… what  _ is  _ this, sir?”

“Didn’t I tell you? It’s a present for Joy!” Magenta beamed, glancing over his creation with self admiration. Johan normally would have been looking at him with the same speechless admiration, but… everything about it was so just unnerving. He could not tear his eyes from it, and jumped when he felt Magenta slap him on the back, still grinning broadly. “He’s gonna love it! What do you think?”

“I’m sure he will,” Johan murmured, eyes still bound to the looming and disconcerting machine. His head spun, and he felt so dizzy. “Sir, um…. Does… does it look like him out o-of tribute, s-sir?”

“I guess you can put it like that,” Magenta mused, his hand still on Johan’s back. The skin underneath crawled, and he resisted the urge to push it off. Magenta frowned for a moment, but it was replaced with his easygoing smile. “And you don’t have to call me ‘sir’ all the time, Jo. It sounds like you’re from the fourth century or something.”

“O-oh, um, okay, s-sir,” Johan stuttered, shivering a little. “I m-mean, uh-”

“Magenta. Just Magenta is fine.” He smiled at him, seemingly reassuringly, but to Johan, there was something so frighteningly dangerous about that smile. The insincere aspect of it. Johan had seen Magenta smile, truly smile, and the only description for it could be stunning, gorgeous, and beautiful. But this faux quasi smile… it sent pure fear running through his veins. “Ma gen ta. Three syllables.”

“Sir only has one, though, sir,” slipped out of Johan’s mouth before he could stop himself. Magenta’s eyebrows rose as he turned to look at him, and then the laughter that came from his lips sent Johan’s heart aflutter. Oh, why did he have to make such mistakes? Why would he laugh then why at that, when it were only the two of them and it was right before Johan was all alone, his mind running with every little detail of both his pulchritudinous superiors? Johan turned away, refocusing on the robot, his cheeks flushed, glad that they would be less likely to be noticed in the dark, especially with his deep skin. God, he hoped so at least. But could Magenta feel his heart pounding from where his hand rested on Johan’s back? Possibly. “S-sorry s-sir, it just… slipped out b-before I, I could, um, could think about what I was going t-to say.”

“It’s okay, Jo,” Magenta ‘soothed’ him, his hand now patting his shoulder, and Johan felt himself burn there. “It was cute. But seriously, you don’t have to call me sir.”

“Understood,” Johan responded feeling faint. “N-Now if you’ll excuse me, si- I mean, Mr. Magenta, I have to. Get to my shift.”

“Good luck, Johan,” Magenta grinned after him with half lidded calculating eyes. Johan felt them on his back, he shivering. Magenta turned to leave as well. “Good luck.”


End file.
